gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Collectibles
Collectibles are items in GTA games that are required to be collected in order to achieve 100% completion of the game, but are not components of the main storyline. Rewards are offered for collecting certain numbers of each collectible, and each individual collectible gives a small cash reward once picked up. GTA III Era Unique Jumps Unique Jumps are high-speed, long-distance stunts the player must perform in a ground vehicle. Each jump has distinct start and end points, each of which must be hit in order for the jump to be considered complete. These show up in all GTA III Era games. Hidden Packages Hidden Packages are collectibles located all around the maps in all GTA III Era games. Special rewards are offered for finding certain proportions of the hidden packages, and for finding them all. *'GTA III': Hidden packages show up as 100 white bundles (possibly SPANK )in Liberty City. *'GTA Vice City': There are 101 green "tiki statues" scattered around the city. These contain white powder of some kind, likely cocaine. Only 100 are collectible, the other can be found broken in the room that Tommy Vercetti can enter at the Ocean View Hotel, Ocean Beach after collecting the first one. *'Liberty City Stories': There are 100 hidden packages, shaped like a hand. *'Vice City Stories': There are 99 red balloons (a reference to the song 99 Luftballons) which must be shot. GTA San Andreas GTA San Andreas features four different types of collectibles. *'Tags': There are 100 graffiti tags from rival gangs on walls around Los Santos, which Carl Johnson must spray over with the GSF tag. Each tag must be sprayed over completely in order to be considered collected. Spraying over all 100 tags increases Carl's respect and unlocks four weapon spawns at the Johnson House: the AK-47, Tec-9, Sawn-off Shotgun, and Molotov Cocktail. *'Snapshots': There are 50 snapshots around San Fierro that must be collected using the camera. These scenes are marked by a small rotating camera icon which is only seen when viewed through the camera, otherwise they can only be noticed at night (the player will see a strong pinkish light with no apparent source). This icon must be in the camera's viewfinder for the snapshot to be counted as collected. The reward for collecting all 50 snapshots is four weapon spawns becoming available at the Doherty Garage Save Point in San Fierro: the Micro-SMG, Grenade, Sniper Rifle, and Shotgun. *'Horseshoes': Horseshoes are 50 small collectibles located around Las Venturas, and act as a normal pickup. Carl's luck increases to 1,000 after collecting all 50 horseshoes which means that carl has a 1 out of 1,000 chance to lose in a casino game. The reward for collecting all 50 horseshoes is four weapons spawn at the Four Dragons Casino: SMG, Satchel Bomb, SPAS 12, AR-15. *'Oysters': Oysters are 50 small pickups located around the entire state of San Andreas. They are always underwater, and require the player to dive in order to collect them. Acquisition of all 50 oysters increases Carl's sex appeal. GTA IV *'Stunt Jumps' are the GTA IV equivalent of the Unique Stunts performed in GTA III era games. *There are 200 Flying Rats (pigeons) located all around Liberty City which Niko must find and shoot. Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Collectibles